


CHAMPAGNE PROBLEMS

by SilverSherlollyShipper



Series: Evermore [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Songfic, taylor's champagne problems songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSherlollyShipper/pseuds/SilverSherlollyShipper
Summary: A Sherlolly version of "Champagne Problems" by Taylor Swift
Relationships: John Watson/ Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/ Molly Hooper, Sherlock/Molly
Series: Evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. VERSE 1 - CHORUS 1

~You booked the night train for a reason  
So you could sit there in this hurt  
Bustling crowds or silent sleepers  
You're not sure which is worse~

The night train is silent, almost no passengers.

Sherlock, consulting detective, only one in the world (he invented the job), is the only passenger in the night train. His curls, that is usually messy, is a lot messier now, loosened tie, glassy eyes, whitened knuckles for clenching his fist too tightly.

There’s only two thing that’s running in his head right now, probably the most difficult case in his whole career of being a detective.

First, is why?

Second is how?

Why would she do that?

How would he take this ache deep inside him?

He thought booking the night train is a good idea so he can drown in his thoughts alone. But damn was he wrong. If he didn’t stop thinking now he might drown in his thoughts and never rise up again.  
It could have been nice to have some distractions, a crowd to deduce, deducing normal people is better than ask himself a question over and over again that he can’t even answer.

“Maybe Eurus is right after all..” the consulting detective whispered and ended up sobbing.

His shoulders moving up and down as he started weeping all over again.

~Because I dropped your hand while dancing  
Left you out there standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
Champagne problems~

His smile is too pure to consider it as fake, but then he’s always been such a good actor.

‘He doesn’t love you, that’s the truth, so you’d better end it now. Wake up, life’s not a fantasy.’ Like a mantra did Molly repeat these words in her head as she accepted Sherlock’s waiting hand and together they swayed gracefully with the music.

They fit perfectly together, such a shame this was just a show though, Molly smiled sadly.

They danced ‘til the music stopped.

Molly take a deep breath, she was about to make the most painful decision in her life.

‘Why not just accept him? Even if it’s just an act. This is what you want right?’ the other side of her begged.

‘No, this is far from what I want, so I’m gonna end this once and for all’ the other one said.

The latter side wins.

Sherlock and Molly’s eyes met.

Warm brown ones and Blue-green ones.

The brown ones slowly filled with tears.

The blue-green ones screamed confusion.

Sherlock’s hand tightened it’s hold on Molly’s hand.

But Molly’s shaking her head, dropped his hand, and left him in the middle of the dance floor standing.

Disappointment, confusion, and hurt battled in his mind.

~Your mom's ring in your pocket  
My picture in your wallet  
Your heart was glass, I dropped it  
Champagne problems~

Sherlock could still feel the weight of his mother’s ring on his pocket, her picture seemed to burn inside his wallet. 

Why? 

Why would she reject me? 

She knows damn well how fragile my heart is, so why break it?

“Sherlock? You alright mate? What did you said that makes Molly leave hmm? Mary’s after her now.” He heard John Watson’s voice but he didn’t bother to listen.

He just snatched a flute of champagne from the waiter that’s passing by.

Ah yes, Champagne Problems. The detective who was about to propose chuckled lightly, how ironic the situation he was in.


	2. VERSE 2 - CHORUS 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks may take place

~You told your family for a reason  
You couldn't keep it in~

"I'm gonna propose." Sherlock said in the middle of eating breakfast, it's Christmas Eve, His Parents, Brother and Sister, John Watson and soon-to-be Mary Watson all gathered up in the table.

Mycroft Holmes just raised an eyebrow

John Watson choked and Mary rubbed his back while grinning like mad.

Eurus Holmes continued playing with the bread knife.

"You have a girlfriend!?" Mummy Holmes said in a raised voice and Sherlock's eyes widened. 'God, I haven't told them yet?' He thought as he rubbed his fingertips in his chin.

"Well, yes he have mother, for about 6 months now-"

"We were in love with each other since we met-"  
Sherlock tried to interrupt.

"-it may be too early for proposal."  
Mycroft finished saying and took a big bite of his cake.

"Can we at least meet her?" The Holmes Father ask.

"John do you know about this?" Mummy Holmes ask the army doctor in a dangerous tone.

"Nope. Not a word." John said while shaking his head, "I've known it all along, the way they look at each other, you can tell that they're in love." Mary said and sighed dramatically.

"Tommorow, you'll meet her, and I'll propose." Sherlock said with a smug smile and puff out his chest like the proud man that he is.

"No Proposal will happen. She'll reject you before you can even ask your question." The monotone of Eurus' voice cut through the merry joy aura in the table. 

Suddenly everyone was silent.

"Mood ruiner as always." Sherlock murmured as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sulked.

~Your sister splashed out on the bottle  
Now no one's celebrating~

Sherlock arrived in the Holmes residence and headed straight to the kitchen, there he saw his Sister pouring some champagne in a glass.

"Told you so." That monotone voice chilled with coldness spoke up.

Sherlock knows her Sister knows something about Molly rejecting him, he knows she's involved.

He wanted to scream at her for ruining his damn proposal and interrogate her, what things did she said to make Molly leave?

What words?

But then, Sherlock holds himself in the last second, no, if her sister said something about him to Molly, it's probably the truth.

Pure truth.

And if Molly ran away because of that, then he doesn't have a choice but to let her go.

He doesn't deserve a girl like her.

She's too good for him.

~Dom Pérignon, you brought it  
No crowd of friends applauded~

Dom Pèrignon, such a good champagne he brought to his 221B flat in Baker Street.

John, Mary, and Greg were all in front of him, looking like goddamn mothers who was about to interrogate their son.

"Drinks?" He casually asked and opened the cork of the bottle.

"What the hell happened in there? Looks like someone just died." Greg said in a hushed tone as he faced John and Mary.

"I don't know Greg, I don't have even a single clue of what happened." John said and sighed in devastation.

While Mary thought about something.

'Mycroft Holmes. I'm going to murder you.' The soon-to-be Mrs. Watson thought as she clenched her jaw.

~Your hometown skeptics called it  
Champagne problems~

"Um... Apologies but Sherlock's not taking any cases right now.." John said to the supposed-to-be client, but before that said Client left, he catched a glimpse of the disheveled consulting detective holding a bottle of Champagne.

And so on, the rumors spreaded.

"What Happened to the world's Only Consulting Detective?"

"Ah.. Champagne Problems."

~You had a speech, you're speechless  
Love slipped beyond your reaches~

He tried calling her.

He miss her.

God help him he miss her so much.

But the line always end up in voice message.

So he practiced his speech, carefully choosing words..

He doesn't want to offend her, he wants her back, but he doesn't know how, so he settles for smalltalk, just to hear that sweet voice of hers.

"Molly... I-" he hit the cancel button before even saying his practiced speech.

He can't do it.

He's speechless.

And those why's, how's and what if's haunted his mind palace again.

Starting with 'Why did she refuse?'

Followed by 'How could I win her back?'

Ending with 'What if I could have been better?'

Love's a hell of a mystery, and he doesn't have any clue of how to solve it.

~And I couldn't give a reason  
Champagne problems~

"Mary..." Molly Hooper, St. Barts Special Registrar, breathed the name of her friend, she badly wanted to tell her everything, but she knows they're all in his side now.

"Oh hello Molly, listen, about Shelock-"

She closes the door and cut off Mary's sentence.

She closes her eyes and let the tears fall again.

Curse this tears just don't dry up.

"It's Mycroft isn't it?" Mary said on the other side of the door, the sob of her friend is the only answer she needs and immediately departed.

'They'd probably think I'm mad now. They'll probably wandering what's the reason.

But I can't give a reason. It's not even an excuse. It's just pure truth. And truth hurts.'

She curls up in her sofa hugging Toby and a glass of Champagne in her other hand.

Ah.. Champagne Problems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno but I tried to make them stay in their own characters,  
> Nothing's owned by me BTW,
> 
> they all belong to BBC and Moftiss
> 
> So yeah, Hope you like it
> 
> Kudos and reviews were always appreciated


	3. BRIDGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks again then 
> 
> We'll get to the climax of the story
> 
> So what's the reason that makes Molly turn down Sherlock's proposal before he can even ask?

~Your Midas touch on the Chevy door  
November flush and your flannel cure  
"This dorm was once a madhouse"  
I made a joke, "Well, it's made for me"~

November.

He asked her to move in.

She said yes.

"Sherlock!? This is your flat!? And you said you've tidied up!? Look at the table, we can't eat in there, and those papers! And this string of yarns!" Molly hysterically tidy up as Sherlock carried her boxes towards their bedroom.

"When I said I've tidied up, this is what I mean." Sherlock called out and opened his room for Molly to see what's inside.

"You idiot, there wasn't anything there except the sheets and pillows, and what's that? A blank periodic table!?" Molly went to examine the periodic table on the wall while Sherlock's unboxing her things.

"So where am I gonna put my things then?" Molly wandered as she walk to the closet and opened it, she was washed up as the flood of Sherlock's clothes rushed out of the closet.

"Sherlock!?" Molly cried out, now stuck in the middle of Sherlock's clothes.

"Opss, I forgot to hand them to Hudders, you alright Molly?" Sherlock reassured as he helped Molly out of his pile of clothes.

"This Flat is a mad house!" Molly Exclaimed and Sherlock chuckled.

"Well, we're mad for each other so I don't have any objections." He said that made Molly giggle.

December.

221B flat is even worser than a mad house.

Molly's flat as well.

~How evergreen, our group of friends  
Don't think we'll say that word again  
And soon they'll have the nerve to deck the halls  
That we once walked through~

John, Mary, and Greg were always there to guard Sherlock because they know when's a Danger Night or not.

They're Always there. Ups and Downs. 

They're like that evergreen leaf that stays green no matter what season it is.

Sherlock smiled painfully, why do people keep staying with him even if he didn't deserve them?

But of course they have their own lives.

Like now, you can't always call them evergreen, a leaf turned brown no matter what, how evergreen might it be.

Sherlock, violin beneath his chin and bow above the strings, he played the saddest tune Mrs. Hudson has ever heard.

Christmas.

Of course it's Christmas.

John and Mary's coming over to decorate the flat, but he doesn't care, he just wants his Pathologist to come back to him.

-  
While Molly contemplates if she should bid them goodbye, Christmas and yet she's saying goodbye, how ironic. Another Christmas ruined.

So, in the end she decided to bid them goodbye, they're her friends after all. 

Gathering all the pieces of herself, summoning the courage and boldness she have, she struggled to make her way through Baker Street.

The silence in the cab ride was deafening, the driver clearly doesn't want small talks.

Molly breathed a sigh of relief as she stands on the front porch step of 221B.

She rubbed her two gloved hands and proceeded to knock, Mrs. Hudson, still smiling from decking the halls with John and Mary, opened the door and her smile slowly faded.

Molly didn't paid attention to any of them except the man in his dressing gown, holding a violin and pointing his vow as he instructed his friends where to put the decorations.

So, it's still Christmas for them then, and this hall, God this hall, brings a lot of memories that Molly wished she could just forget.

The Consulting Detective look up and he met the brown eyes he's always been dreaming.

Too late though, as she caught his eyes she quickly ran out of the flat, it's a good three seconds before Sherlock shoved his Violin and bow to John as he chase after his Pathologist.

She's already in the cab though.

'She Hates Me.' Was the thought of The Detective as he watched the cab disappear.

~One for the money~

"How much?" Mycroft Holmes, the British government approach the Pathologist that his little brother has taken quite a fancy.

"Pardon?" Molly Hooper, in the middle of an autopsy, looks up at Mycroft, with confusion in her voice.

"Name your price. And stay away from my brother, quite easy really, you're intelligent, I know you'd get it." Mycroft casually said like he's talking about the weather.

"Piss off! I'm not a freaking gold digger." Molly, now mood is ruined, glared at the man with umbrella who's gracefully walking out of her morgue.

Damn those Holmes boys and their arrogance.

Mycroft Holmes, walks out of the morgue undefeated.

No, he still have a card to use, and he's sure as hell that it'll work this time.

~two for the show~

"It's just a show, none of it was true. You'd really think my little brother is capable of sentiment?" Mycroft Holmes let out a small smirk as he saw the conflicted eyes of Molly Hooper.

~I never was ready~

'I'm not ready to spend my life in a dream or a show, I'm not ready if in case Sherlock woke up from his fantasies and tell me to get lost. I'm not ready. Never was.'

Molly Hooper, in the cold air of the balcony, made a painful and totally unfair choice.

~so I watch you go~

She watch him go to the dance floor and look for her.

She watch as he showed the ring to his best buddy, John Watson.

She watch as he look around anxiously searching for her.

She watch him go for the spot where he would propose to her.

And she puts her armour on for she is going in a battle tonight.

~Sometimes you just don't know the answer  
'Til someone's on their knees and asks you~

"For God's sake do it in a proper way would you? Just go down on your knees and ask her, it's not that hard." Bloody John Watson and his truthful words.

Now I need to find Molly Hooper and go down on one knee then ask her to marry me. Pretty simple. I can do this.

~"She would've made such a lovely bride  
What a shame she's fucked in the head," they said~

"She rejected Sherlock Holmes?" 

"Who would've done that?"

"She's mad."

"Such a Shame, they fit together perfectly."

"She would've been a lovely bride."

The murmured words Molly Hooper heard as she squeeze her way out of the crowd, they're damn right though.

She's mad.

She's fucked up.

~But you'll find the real thing instead  
She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred~

She looked back when she's already in the doorway, and she regretted it.

Janine Hawkins, Sherlock's childhood friend approach the detective as he stood there.

Molly smiled sadly as tears started to blur her vision, his childhood friend.

She knew him better than me.

She's better.

He could fall in love with her.

She could be his reality.

Janine Hawkins was Sherlock's reality, and Molly Hooper was just a fantasy.


	4. CHORUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM
> 
> A fluffy storm that is.

~And hold your hand while dancing  
Never leave you standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
With champagne problems~

Molly heard the rumors of course, the consulting detective and his champagne problems, the reason behind that champagne problems.

She heard about this woman who visited 221B with Christmas presents, the childhood friend of course.

She'll treat him better than her. She'll pick up the pieces she broke and piece it back together like a jigsaw puzzle.

She'll heal him in no time, and he'll fall in love with her.

He'll propose to her and she'll never refuse, because they love each other. 

If this was an experiment Molly Hooper would be the trial and the result is error.

Janine is the correct one.

Now, she's the one who's crestfallen.

Disappointed and Hurting.

Disappointed in herself for refusing such an offer of a lifetime with Sherlock Holmes even if it's just a fantasy.

Hurting for she drowns herself in her sea of Champagne Problems.

~Your mom's ring in your pocket  
Her picture in your wallet~

He would propose to her, she won't stop him.

The same ring he showed to John, the same spot in the dance floor, the same pure smile in his lips, but above all of this, there'll be a twinkle of love in his eyes that was never been there before.

The wallet that she gave him for his birthday would be filled with pictures of her.

She would say yes, she would wear his mother's ring, she would own his heart.

She'll be the queen of his mind palace.

"Idiot, do you really think my brother is capable of sentiment?" She could almost Mycroft Holmes complaining as she pictured out Sherlock and Janine's future life.

"He's capable of it, just not with me." Molly Hooper responded to the imaginary Mycroft in her head.

God, she's mad.

~You won't remember all my  
Champagne problems~

Her flat is a mess.

All she does is take care of Toby but she can't even take care of herself.

Her things were on the floor.

She can't even finish boxing her things.

She have already retrieved whatever things she had in 221B, not a trace of her in there.

She even make sure that her scent wouldn't linger in the air.

She can still remember the conversation she and Mycroft had before the dancing session started.

-  
"It's just a show, none of it was true. You'd really think my little brother is capable of sentiment?" Molly Hooper shakes her head as doubts and insecurities filled her thoughts.

"Of course he's capable of it, he loves his friends, he saved them-

"He loves the game, the challenge, he didn't do it for his friends.. He did it because he loves the thrill." Mycroft Holmes smirked as he leaned in his black umbrella.

"He loves me.." Molly doesn't know if she's convincing the elder Holmes or herself.

"Are you certain?" Mycroft said in a mocking tone. "He's my brother, Ms. Hooper, I know him better than you do, let's say that he's capable of sentiment, but you? Really? You know his taste of woman, and it's not you, never been you. Impossible." 

Molly let out a shaky breath as to stop herself from crying, The Woman, Irene Adler keeps poisoning her thoughts. Before she can even state a word, Mycroft Holmes has already vanished.

And so she wakes up from her little fantasy world and embrace the painful truth.

Gone was the roses in her fantasies. They grow back as thorns of realities.  
_

Molly scolded herself for not realising it sooner, Sherlock was emotionally wrecked and she have taken advantage of it, he doesn't love her, it's just an act of gratitude.

"Saying Thank You." as he have quoted it.

"Well, might as well drown with this champagne problems if I can't solve it." And so on the Pathologist poured some champagne in her glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A HAPPY ENDING I ASSURE YOU
> 
> TRUST ME IN THIS.


	5. OUTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the happy ending

~You won't remember all my  
Champagne problems~

Taping the last box of her things, Molly Hooper took a deep breath and smiled as she saw Toby cat-walking in a now empty flat.

She'd made her decision three days ago, stop being a special registrar at Barts, the hospital that she considered home even though her lair contains dead bodies.

And The City of London.

She'll abandon it after all those years. 

It was fun though, being part of the great Sherlock Holmes' adventures.

Even if it's just behind the scenes.

There was a knock on the door and Molly dusted off her knees and proceeded to entertain who that visitor might be.

She was surprised to see that the great Mycroft Holmes is in her doorstep right now, with a bandage in the bridge of his nose, what happened? "Listen, Molly, before I'll explain myself, would you promise me one thing?" The slightly hysterical version of Mycroft scared the hell out of her. 

"Um.. right, what's that one thing?" Molly said as she opened the door a little wider and let Mycroft in. She badly wanted to be angry with him but then she should be thankful. Mycroft Holmes just saved her from being trapped in a marriage that's just full of fantasies.

"Don't hit me. Please. This broken nose is enough." The British Government pleaded and Molly just nodded and lead the way towards the kitchen, and how is she going to make tea now that she's packed all her things? Argh. Damn Mycroft and his perfect timings. 

"Um.. there's no need for beverages. I won't be long." Mycroft hastily sat down on one of the chairs. She decided to abandon her furnitures, she can't just go find a flat carrying chairs and tables with her.

"So, why would you explain your self? There's nothing much left to be explained, you said it yourself, that I'm intelligent, I understand it all." Molly Hooper added a small watery smile in the end of her statement as she took a seat opposite Mycroft.

"Three things in three days. It's been three days since I told you those words and you refused Sherlock's proposal.

Two days since he gave me this. *Pointed his broken nose*

And exactly seven hours since he told me to apologize to you." Mycroft Holmes cleared his throat to maintain his dignity. He shouldn't be afraid of Molly. Sweet Molly Hooper can't hurt a fly.

"So? Why did Sherlock broke your nose and told you to apologize to me? I-I don't understand." Molly said meekly.

"So here's the part where I should explain myself. Two days before Christmas Eve Eurus told me to come to the country before Sherlock does." Mycroft gulped as Molly Hooper looked at him with those brown eyes, no wonder Sherlock fall for her.

-  
Two Days before Christmas Eve, and Sherlock's supposed-to-be perfect proposal.

"What is it?" Mycroft ask as he poured some brandy in a glass. He just arrived in the country where he grew up.

"She's doubting his love for her. If he propose now and she'll accept, their relationship won't work out, they don't trust each other." Eurus said in one breath and continued playing violin.

Love? Who? Propose?

Wait, is it about Sherlock?

"I see, so he's gonna propose then?" Mycroft said as he took a sip of his brandy.

"It's a bit early, you should stop it." That's Eurus words for 'Ruin it'. Mycroft Holmes just smirked and shakes his head.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." He said and was about to walk away when Eurus spoke again.

"We need to stop it, she's still doubting his love, he's still doubting if she trust him, so if they make an arrangement with those shadows of doubts still hunting them, it won't work out." Eurus said in her usual monotone voice and played a melodramatic tune in her violin.

"Fine. I'll do it." Mycroft said and curse his sister for always being right. Sherlock's definitely going to kill me for this. 

-  
"But all you did was confirm my doubts! Why did you do that!? T-that's cruel!" Molly Hooper's warm brown eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Well, it's for the best, I'll confirm your doubts, both of your doubts, you doubting for his love, him doubting if he ever deserve someone like you, I confirmed it, provided you some lies and will just wait until you make your own choice, if you'll believe those lies, it's a test, to see who'll snap first and realize that I gave you lies and those doubts would probably vanish." Mycroft explained and Molly tried her best to keep up.

"So I failed then? I failed the test, I let those shadows of doubt devour me." Molly said in a defeated one and clench her tiny fists.

"I would say yes, but Sherlock see through it all, he chased those shadows and make them disappear because he loves you. He knows he doesn't deserve you but he'll try. He loves you Molly.." Mycroft said sincerely.

"Where is He?" Molly ask breathlessly.

"Barts."

-

"Oh hello Molls, Sherlock said this way." Greg, smiled as she walked inside the hospital and lead her to the stairs where the way to Bart's rooftop is.

What the hell is happening?

After climbing the second floor stairs, John Watson showed up with a bottle of Champagne.

"Hey Molls, he said you should bring him Champagne as a consequence for leaving him standing in the dance floor. Bloody Drama Queen that he is." John handed her a Dom Pérignon.

"Just another stairs Molls and you'd get there, I'm happy for the both of you." Greg smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek while John nodded.

Molly gulped and hold the bottle carefully then proceeded to climb the last stairs.

"Finally you made it! Here, Sherlock said this is a consequence for rejecting him before he can even propose." Mary snickered and handed Molly two wine glasses. She then hugged Molly tightly and Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I swear if he's gonna mess this up I'll kick his balls." Mary whispered in Molly's ears that made her giggle.

"Thank you." Molly whispered and Mary finally opened the door that leads her to the rooftop.

And there's the man she loves all this time, his coat being swayed by the wind making it look like a hero's cloak.

She looks around and notice a round table with two chairs in the middle of the rooftop.

She move towards the table and put down the glasses and bottle of champagne.

She noticed Sherlock's wallet on the table with her picture in it.

"Champagne Problems.. have you heard that song?" Sherlock said as he turn around and face the woman who occupied the space in his mind palace for almost three days.

"Yes. I'm a Swiftie, uh.. you know, fandoms, when you-admire some singer-"

"The song fits perfectly on our situation, but it's a bit tragic so I changed some words on the last chorus." Sherlock rumbled in that deep soft voice and Molly gulped. What is he planning? 

Before she can utter a response, her phone vibrated inside her pocket, who the hell would text her now!?

"And hold your hand while dancing  
Chase after you instead of standing  
Cheerful man on the landing  
With champagne problems

My mom's ring in my pocket  
Your picture in my wallet  
I want to remember all your  
Champagne problems"

-SH

Molly sniffs as another set of tears are ready to fall again, Damn, how many times would she shed tears today?

"Molly.. if I told you that I love you, would you believe me?" Sherlock ask with all the courage he has. 

"God help me, yes I would." Molly Hooper whispered and her tears of gladness flowed.

"Molly Hooper, I don't deserve you but I will spend the rest of my life trying. You stayed when no one else did, you believed me when nobody did, you helped me despite of everything that I did to you. You saved my life, so tonight, under this twinkling objects they called stars, I would like to claim you Molly. Would you accept a high functioning sociopath as your husband?" Sherlock ended his speech by bending on one knee and presented the ring to Molly.

"You idiot, what makes you think I'll reject you again!? Stand up and put that bloody ring on my finger now." Sherlock Chuckled and quickly stand up, the rose gold vintage ring fits her hands perfectly.

"Sherlock, if you ever have doubts don't hesitate to tell me about those before it ruins us, alright?" Molly softly said as she caressed Sherlock's face.

Sherlock envelope her hands in his much larger ones, brought them to his lips and softly kiss it.

"Actually, I'm hesitating if I should kiss you now, Molly Hooper.." the deep rumble of his voice sent pleasant shivers.

"I-"

"DOUBLE WEDDING!? Sounds great! What d'ya think Sherlock?" Greg, who's already pouring himself a glass of Champagne, smirked playfully at Sherlock's pouting face.

"Hmm.. and speaking of Champagne, Mycroft and Eurus will play the Champagne Problems instrumental in our wedding as a consequence for making us suffer." Sherlock murmured and they both laughed. 

"And you owe me a kiss for turning down my proposal without reasons." The pouting Detective complained.

"You won't have your kiss as a consequence for letting your childhood friend in your flat." The Pathologist responded.

"Wha- oh, touchè."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this little fic of mine
> 
> Stay safe everyone

**Author's Note:**

> My second written fanfiction for the Sherlolly fandom,  
> and.. Kudos were appreciated from my previous work
> 
> Kudos and Reviews would also be appreciated in this work.
> 
> so, Hope you like it, let me know if you don't, I don't bite


End file.
